This is a Lily and James Story
by SweetieAngelPumpkinPie
Summary: You want the basic tale of Lily Evans and James Potter? Well, here it is. This starts with first year and either ends...undecided. Read and Review. I don't know if it is any good, but I have heard it was. DISCLAIMER: I do not own HARRY POTTER! None of it!
1. Chapter I

Well, this story is on quizilla and a Harry Potter discussion site. I hope you like it. It's about The Marauders and Lily's journey through Hogwarts. Starting with First Year and ending either with seventh, or when Lily and James die. I haven't decided it yet. Read and Review. Thankies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum! Look! Dad! Come quick!" Lily Evans was shouting from the kitchen window on July 31st. A bird that looked as if it were an owl was heading their way. Being a Muggle, this was just a bit weird, but little did Lily Evans know that this wasn't weird according to the world she was about to enter.  
Mrs. Evans and Mr. Evans came tiredly shuffling into the kitchen. "What is it dear?" Mrs. Evans said as Mr. Evans yawned.  
Petunia also came into the kitchens. "Honestly, Lily, you really need to wait until at least 10 to wake us all up." She said. "It's WAY too early."  
"But, look!" Lily pointed out the window. Everyone did a double take as Lily nodded proudly.  
"Is that an-"  
"OWL!" Lily said excitedly, finishing Mr. Evans sentence.  
"But, what is it doing here?"  
"I don't know. But, look! It's here and it's an owl. A very pretty owl too." Lily said. She had way too much energy in her at the moment.  
The owl finally reached the kitchen window and Mr. Evans walked up to it. It had a letter in its beak. Mr. Evans took it out and the owl flew away. "Lily, it's addressed to...you." He said, handing Lily the letter.  
Lily read over the letter many many times. She couldn't believe what it had said. She looked up at her parents. "I've been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She announced.  
Lily's parents were excited and happy for her, that they spent all Augest preparing Lily for September first, the day she would board the Hogwarts Express.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September first arrived in no time. Well, to Lily, it seemed like a life time. She was so excited. She didn't have to go to that boring private school anymore, so could learn about magic and the wonders of witchcraft. Lily pulled her parents with her, looking for platform 9¾. Have no luck, or so they thought, they tried looking for someone who looked like they were going to Hogwarts. Lily looked around and saw a blonde haired girl and a black haired boy. They were both pushing a trolley and Lily could have sworn she heard the blonde haired girl mention something about Hogwarts.  
"Here it is," said the black haired boy. "The entrence way to the best school in the world: Hogwarts."  
Lily's face lit up when he said Hogwarts. She ran up to the girl and the boy. "Um..Hello." She said, trying to get their attention.  
The blonde haired girl noticed her and smiled. "Hello." She said shyly. "Are you going too?" She asked.  
Lily nodded with a eager smile spread across her lips. "But, I was wondering where platform 9¾ was." She said.  
"Well, you came to the right group of people." The black haired guy said. "It's right here." He added, smirking. Lily didn't know why he was smirking, but she just shrugged it off thinking he was passionate about magic or something.  
"That looks like a wall." Lily said.  
"Ah yes, but it's a magical wall." He said quietly. He didn't want people hearing him say things like that. "All you do is run through it."  
"Run through it?" Lily asked with wide eyes.  
"Yes. Listen, I'll go first if you really want me to."  
Lily smiled sweetly. "That would be lovely." She said, walking over to her parents. "I guess this is goodbye."  
"Until Christmas."  
Lily smiled and hugged and kissed both of her parents in turn, then turning to the black haired boy. He was running right into the wall, and surprisingly, went through it. Lily's eyes grew wide again. She watched as the blonde haired girl went through as well. Now, it was Lily's turn. She felt nervous, but still did it anyway. She started running then, she hit the wall, well it was where she would hit the wall, but she didn't. She went through some sort of barrier. It was amazing.  
Lily saw the blonde haired girl gesturing for her to come. "You waited for me?"  
"Of course." She said, smiling. "I'm Alice. Alice Pruwitt." [A/N: I don't know her last name. It's not Prewitt, it's Pruwitt. She is not related to Molly in anyway.  
Lily smiled. "I'm Lily. Lily Evans." She said as her and Alice boarded the train and seached the corridor for an empty compartment. Suddenly, Lily bumped into someone...


	2. Chapter II

Someone bumped into Lily. "Watch it!" They said. "No one gets in the way of the ever so handsome, Sirius Black." a guy who also had black hair said.  
Lily gave him an 'I-don't-think-so' look. "Sirius Black, is it? Well, Lily Evans will get in the way of 'the ever so handsome Sirius Black' whenever she wants..."  
Sirius Black smirked. "Oh yes she can." He said smoothly.  
Then, the other black haired guy came(The one at the barrier). "Now now Sirius. We don't want to antagonize a girl as pretty as this one, now do we?" He said, smirking.  
Lily gave both of these guys weird looks. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeah. Who are you?" She asked.  
"Well, I'm James Potter and this is, as you know, Sirius Black." the black haired guy at the barrier said. "And, may I ask what your name is?" He asked, that smirk never leaving his lips.  
"Lily Evans." Lily replied. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Alice and I have a compartment to find." She said, trying to push past James and Sirius.  
"That won't be nesscisary." James said, blocking Lily's way. He was a bit taller than her, and Sirius was next to him, so it was kind of hard to get through. "You can sit with us."  
Lily smiled sweetly. "That's very nice of you, but no thanks." She said as she kept trying to push past.  
"I insist." James said, still trying to hold Lily back.  
Lily stopped trying, then looked up at James. "Why?" She asked.  
"Why what?"   
"Why should we sit with you?"  
"You see, Alice is a friend of mine, right Alice?" Alice nodded. "And we have two seats left in the compartment Sirius and I have, so why not have you two take up those seats?"  
It wasn't a bad explaination. Lily sighed. "Where is this compartment of your's?" She asked, not looking at James.  
James's smirk grew. "I knew you would come around." He said as he lead Lily and Alice to a compartment with two people already in it. One was reading a book, and the other was looking at James and Sirius eagerly as they aproached.  
Lily rolled her eyes when James said that. James opened the compartment and walked in, pulling Lily, who was pulling Alice. Sirius was smirking behind them.  
"Evans, I would like you to meet Remus Lupin," James pointed to the guy who was reading the book. He looked up and smiled. "And, Peter Pettigrew." He pointed to the eagerly waiting boy. "Everyone, this is Lily Evans." He sat down next to Sirius, who sat at the window seat, and pulled Lily next to him. Alice sat next to Remus and across from Lily. Lily gave her a 'help me' look, and Alice shrugged.   
For most of the train ride, Remus, Sirius, and James would all talk to each other, Peter and Alice would listen to what they were saying, and Lily stared at her hands which were in her lap quietly. James noticed this and put an arm around Lily's shoulders. "You're a quiet one, Evans." He said.  
Lily looked at his arm, then took it off her shoulder. "I'm just...tired, that's all." She said.  
"Tired? Well, we were just talking about which house we want to be in? Which one do you want?" He asked.  
"House?" She asked.  
"Yes, how they organize the students. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." James's eyes narrowed when he said Slytherin.  
"Oh." She replied blankly. "I don't know."  
"You're muggle born, aren't you?"  
"Muggle born?"  
"Raised by muggles. Non magic people."  
"Oh. Well, yes." She said.  
"I want to be in any house except Slytherin. Gryffindor would be nice though."  
"Why not Slytherin?"  
"Dark wizards come from there."  
"Oh. What's so nice about Gryffindor?"  
"They are the bravest, loyalest, and best group of people."  
"I see." Lily said, slowly, not really getting a word he's saying.  
"So, what house do you want to be in?"  
"I guess Gryffindor..." She said since she didn't want to be a Dark Wizard.  
"Why? Because I'm going to be in there?" James asked smirking.  
Lily looked at him disgusted. "No." She said. "That's not why."  
"You keep telling yourself that, Evans." He said before turning back to Sirius and Remus.  
The rest of the train ride was boring. Lily kept looking at her hands, and James would keep trying to talk to her, but would fail. Lily never wanted to see this guy again, but little did she know that she would be seeing loads of him from now on...


	3. Chapter III

The first years walked into the Great Hall, following Professor McGonagall. James tried to stay close to Lily, but Lily kept going further away from him. The hat sang a song, as usual, and then the sorting began. There was nothing special to the sorting.  
Bellatrix Black-Slytherin  
Sirius Black-Gryffindor  
Lily Evans-Gryffindor  
Malfalda Hopkirk-Ravenclaw  
Frank Longbottom-Hufflepuff  
Remus Lupin-Gryffindor  
Marlene McKinnon-Gryffindor  
Severus Snape-Slytherin  
Peter Pettigrew-Gryffindor  
James Potter-Gryffindor  
Alice Pruwitt-Hufflepuff  
Emmeline Vance-Ravenclaw  
There are others, but I won't list them for my own reasons. Marlene isn't supposed to come until a year after Lily, but for plot purposes, I'm making her come in now.

After getting sorted, Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table. She was releived she didn't get into Slytherin, but the hat wanted her in it. She sat quietly for the sorting to finish.  
After Remus was sorted, he sat across from Lily. Marlene sat next to Lily. Sirius, too, sat next to Lily. Peter sat next to Remus, and James squeezed in between Lily and Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes after James sat down.  
"Hey Evans." James said, smirking.  
"Potter." Lily said, not looking at him.  
James put an arm around Lily's ahoulders again. "Isn't this great?" He asked smiling.  
"Isn't what great?"  
"Being in the same house of course. We'll have all our classes togather, we'll sit at the same table when it's time to eat, and we'll be in the same common room."  
"Oh yeah. It's just wonderful." Lily said sarcastically.  
"I know. I can't wait for this year to start." James said, pulling Lily closer to him.  
Marlene was laughing softly at Lily and James when Lily gave her a pleading look. Lily and Marlene met each other on the boat ride to the castle. Lily had managed to get away from James for that ten minutes of the night.  
Sirius, however, was smirking at James and Lily. James was acting weird, but he would figure out what that was later tonight. So, he just went along with it.  
Alice was looking at Lily sympathetically from the Hufflepuff table. She was sitting next to a guy Lily nor Alice knew. Lily smiled softly to ease Alice (She was looking shy). While Lily and Alice were exchanging a conversation without speaking, James still had his arm around Lily's shoulders and was talking to her, but she wasn't listening. Alice looked down, and Lily turned towards James to see what he had been talking about.  
"...and then I took the quaffle from Sirius and zoomed past everyone on his team and scored. 10 pointes to James's team!" He said.  
Lily rolled her eyes at both James and Peter. James was here talking about himself to Lily, who wasn't listening, and Peter was looking at him in awe.  
Sirius was looking defeated. "You only got the quaffle because I was caught off guard." He defended himself.  
"Keep telling yourself that, Sirius."  
Lily shook her head at the guys, then turned to Marlene and started talking to her.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the feast was over, the first years followed the Gryffindor Prefects and the head girl. They said what the password was and explained the dormitories. Lily went right upstairs with Marlene and the rest of the Gryffindor girls before James could get a chance to find her.   
"Ugh!" She said, falling on her bed. It was their first night here and Lily was already fustrated.  
"Oh come one, Lily. He's not that bad." Marlene said.  
"Easy for you to say. He's not always sitting next to you and putting his arm around you."  
"Lily, it sounds like he fancies you. I would kill for someone as good looking as him to fancy me."  
"But, he's not good looking."  
"He is a little." Marlene blushed a bit.  
Lily noticed the blush and laughed softly. "Then, why don't you go out with him?" She asked.  
"Because, Lily, he doesn't fancy me. He fancies you."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"James, mate, what was up with you and Evans?" Sirius asked up in the boys dorm.  
James smiled when Sirius mentioned Lily.  
Sirius noticed this smile. "Oh no, mate. You don't...Do you?"  
James nodded. "Sirius, I am in love with Lily Evans."  
Sirius fell onto his bed dramatically. "I've lost my best mate." He got up and ran over to Remus. "Remus, buddy, you're all I got. Don't lose me either."  
"Well, Sirius, I think it's good that James likes one girl and not many."  
Sirius fell to his knees dramatically. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He said. "I've lost James and Remus...Petter, old pal, what do you think?" Sirius said, looking at Peter.  
"I...agree with Sirius." Peter said. "No one took his side, so I will."  
Sirius nodded proudly. "This boy standing beside me, is the only sane person in this room, besides me of course."  
"Well, you can't blame me." James said defensively. "She's beautiful. With her deep red hair and stunning green eyes. Who wouldn't love her?"  
Sirius just shook his head doubtfully and climbed into his four poster bed that was next to James's. "I've lost you..." He said, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
James laughed softly and fell asleep as well.  
Remus and Peter too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter IV

Lily woke up and got into the shower and did her hair and got dressed. Her hair was straight and hung down her back. After Marlene had finished getting ready, they both left the common room to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. They saw Alice at the Great Hall and Alice sat at the Gryffindor table with them.  
"No, I didn't make any friends." Alice replied when Lily asked if she made friends.  
"You should have talked to that guy next to you. What was his name?...Longbottom."  
"Lily, I am not like you. I can't talk to guys." Alice confessed.  
Lily was going to object, but she heard a stern voice behind her.  
"Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall said.  
Lily turned around and Professor McGonagall handed Lily her time table as well as Marlene. Professor Sprout handed Alice her's.  
"Well, at least we have Herbology and History of Magic togather." Lily said to Alice.  
Alice looked at Marlene and Lily weakly.  
"You'll make friends. Don't worry." Marlene said.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James, Sirius, and Remus walked into Transfiguration with Peter close behind them. James and Sirius sat in the middle of the room with Remus and Peter behind them. When Lily walked in, James smirked. "Oy! Evans! I saved a spot for you." He said, pointing to the tablish desk that was across the isle, but still next to James.  
Lily smiled a sarcasticish smile [A/N: I can't explain it, then went to sit in the front, away from James.  
"That's not the seat I pointed to." James said.  
"I know. But, it's the seat I want to sit in." Lily replied as Marlene sat next to her.  
Marlene just shook her head doubtfully at James and Lily.

Morning classes was just talking about what will be going on all semester, so I won't bore you with the details.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all went to lunch and sat huddled togather. When Lily walked in and saw them, she rolled her eyes and sat with Marlene. Alice came storming over.  
"I was so bored." She said. "I can't make any friends. I WANT TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR!" She almost screamed. Only a few people looked at her, including the Marauders.  
"You'll make friends. I can help if you want. All you do is say 'hi'." Lily said. She looked over at the Hufflepuff table to see if there was anyone alone who she could help Alice talk to. She saw one guy. "Hey Alice. Look, there's Longbottom. Why not talk to him?"  
Alice turned to look at the Hufflepuff table. "Oh. I don't know Lily."  
"Come on." Lily got up and walked over to Frank Longbottom. "Hello." She said sweetly.  
Frank looked up and saw two girls standing infront of him. "Uh...Hello." He said shyly.  
"Do you mind if we join you?" She asked.  
"No, not at all." He said, gesturing for Lily and Alice to sit.  
"Thank you. I'm Lily Evans and this is Alice Pruwitt." Lily introduced.  
"Hello." Alice said shyly.  
"I'm Frank Longbottom." Frank introduced himself, avoiding eye contact with Alice.  
"It's nice to meet you Frank." Lily looked at her watch. "Ph my. I have to go. I'm am so sorry. I'll see you two later." She said, getting up and running out of the Great Hall, Marlene following her. Lily stopped when she got out of the hall. "What do you suppose they are doing in there?" She asked, smiling.  
"What did you do?" Marlene asked, ignoring Lily's question.  
"I introduced Alice and myself to Frank and then told them I had to leave so they could be alone."  
"Brilliant. But, they both seem shy. They might not be talking."  
"Well, they're not just going to sit there and stare at the ground, are they?"  
Marlene shrugged.  
Lily looked into the Great Hall, trying not to be seen. That's exactly what Frank and Alice were doing. Staring at the ground. Lily sigh with fustration.  
"Give them time, Lily. They'll become friends."  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
"So, what do we do now?" Marlene asked.  
The bell rang after Marlene asked that.  
"Go to class." And with that, Marlene and Lily were on their way to their flying lesson.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lily and Marlene walked out to the grounds. The stood next to the brooms and waited for the class to start. To Lily's horror, James stood next to her. Before she could say anything to him, the class started.  
"To get your broom in your hand, shout 'up'. On my whistle." The professor blew the whistle.  
James shouted "Up" and his broom came up as soon as he said it, as did Sirius's. James smirked in Lily's direction.  
Lily wsa still trying to get her broom up. When James smirked, she rolled her eyes.  
"You have to say it firmly." He advised her.  
"I know."  
"Then, how come your broom isn't coming up?"  
"I don't know. You're the broom expert."  
Lily finally managed to get her broom up into her hands. She was the second to last person to do it. Severus Snape was the last. James and Sirius laughed at him as everyone watched him struggle to get his broom into his hands. Everyone, that is, except Lily. She had her eyes on James. They were narrowed and cold.  
"Now, everyone mount your broom stick. To fly, you kick off lightly. I want you to kick off lightly, so you are hovering six inches off the ground, then come back down. To come down, you angle to broom slightly downwards." The professor blew the whistle.  
Lily got up off the ground easily, but coming down was hard. She angled it downwards, but instead, she wen face first. She caught herself before any damage could come her way.  
While Lily was struggling, James and Sirius were watching Severus struggle, laughed while doing so. He was five feet in the air and couldn't get down. He tried angleing his broom downwads, but he didn't go anywhere. So, he angled it upwards, he went up. After about ten minutes, Severus was finally down on the ground.  
Class ended. James and Sirius wouldn't stop making fun of Severus. They did it all though Charms and Potions. Which is bad, because Severus isn't even in Charms with the Gryffindors. And, Potoins is double potions.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"...and then he went up instead of down. It was insane!" Sirius said during dinner.  
"It was halairious." James chimed in.  
Lily was looking at James and Sirius, ahking her head doubtfully, when Marlene nudged her. Lily pulled her eyes away from the crowd around James and Sirius and looked at what Marlene wanted her to look at, which put a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter V

**Hey!**

**Thankies for the reviews. I was so excited. I don't know why. But, I've wanted reviews for ages. THNANK YOU ALL! Now, to answer some of them. The reason I haven't been indenting is because I copied them right from my quizilla thing and put them into Microsoft Word. I'm starting out in Microsoft Word now, so maybe that will be better. **

**Jack'N'SallyGal, I have no patients. None. But, I'm attempting to do it. **

**Once again, Thankies for reading.**

**SweetieAngelPumpkinPie**

Lily saw Frank Longbottom and Alice talking. Laughing. Smiling. Lily smiled upon seeing them. Alice was too busy with Frank to notice Lily was smiling at her. But, that didn't bother Lily. Not the least bit. She was extremely happy for her friend. Alice looked at Lily for a moment and smiled; obviously happy she made a friend.

James noticed this. Well, he saw that Lily was smiling and looking at the Hufflepuff table. But, he didn't care about that.

'_Goodness…Her smile. It's amazing. Breathtaking. Exhilarating. I could have one hundred yards of parchment and still come up with words to describe that smile of hers.' _James was sitting there, thinking about Lily, completely and utterly oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Wasn't it, James?" Sirius asked, laughing.

James realized he was being talked to. "Huh? What? Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He apologized.

Sirius just shook his head. "Just go back to staring at Evans. I'll ask you later." He said, laughing and turning to Remus and Peter.

James looked back at Lily. He would have talked to Sirius, but he couldn't pull away from this. She was beautiful. He could stare at that smile for ages on end. Now, if only he could get her to smile at him, then he would be the happiest person on the face of the Earth.

Lily looked around, still smiling, but when she saw James staring at her, her smile quickly turned into a glare. She looked down at her plate, determined to avoid eye contact with James.

James shook his head at himself, and then he turned to Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"It's about time you joined us." Sirius said. "What did she do? Stop smiling?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes." James said, leaving Sirius with a dumbstruck face.

The next day was the same, although there were different classes, but nothing changed. James was either being a troublemaker with Sirius or looking at Lily and Lily was ignoring James. It was nothing special.

That night in the common room, the James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were huddled in a corner in the common room. Their heads were together and they were talking quietly.

"We need something to do. Something to show Hogwarts what it's dealing with." Sirius said. "Any suggestions?"

"I have one." James said.

"Jamesie, m'boy, do tell." Sirius said excitedly.

"It's classic, but it's good…" He said, making the eager Sirius Black frustrated. "It will take loads of thinking…"

"Yes?"

"And, not to mention, it will be complicated…"

"JAMES, TELL US!"

Everyone looked at the four boys huddled in the corner. Sirius laughed weakly. "There's nothing to see here. Go about your business." He said. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Geez Sirius…"

"Just spill, Potter." Sirius said, calmly, well as calmly as he could.

"Okay…." James said, explaining the whole thing. Remus, Sirius, and Peter nodded with mischievous smirks.

**Well, how'd you like it? I know. It's not great. I don't know what the prank is yet, but if you have any ideas, send a review. Sorry if it's short. I don't know how long it is. Well, I'll try to update soon.**

**SweetieAngelPumpkinPie**


	6. Chapter VI

**You know what? I'm fast forwarding to fifth year. I guess I don't have patients, Jack'N'SallyGal. I'm sorry, all of whom wanted to see the prank. I'll use it somewhere else.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm working on it now…Well, duh.**

**Well, here it goes.**

**SweetieAngelPumpkinPie**

Lily was happy to get back on the train and on her way to Hogwarts for the fifth time in her life. She was in fifth year. Lily walked proudly into the compartment that Alice was in.

"Alice! I haven't seen you in ages!" She exclaimed. Lily immediately bombarded Alice with hugs.

"Hey Lils." Alice said laughing.

Lily sat up and looked at her watch. "Oh my! Hey Alice, I'll be back towards the end of the ride, okay?" She said before getting up and walking out. She had a Prefect meeting to go to. That's right. Lily Evans is a Prefect.

When Lily reached the compartment she was supposed to be at she noticed Remus and instantly sat down next to him. During the past five years, Lily and Remus have become friends.

"Hey Remus." Lily said as she sat down.

"Lily! I always knew you would be a Prefect." Remus said smiling as Lily sat down next to him. "How was your summer?" He asked.

Lily blushed slightly at what Remus said. "My summer? It was nothing special." She said shaking her head. "What about yours?"

"Well, it was…tiring." Remus said. Lily just nodded. She knew about Remus' thing with the werewolf. She found out last year. It didn't take much. All she did was out two and two together and got four. Remus also knew Lily knew. He told her because he had the feeling she knew. So, instead of pretending he didn't around her, he told her.

The meeting started before Remus or Lily could say anything else. It was nothing really. They just talked about what should be done and when.

As Lily said, she went back to the compartment Alice was in. "Back." She said, closing the sliding door. Lily sat down across from Alice.

"You're a Prefect?!" Alice asked excitedly. "I mean, I knew it was going to happen, but…AHHH!"

Lily laughed. "Yes, I'm a Prefect. So…How was your summer?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Alice laughed. "It was good. And, yours?" She asked.

Lily made it face. "It was okay. The usual. Petunia was putting me down because I'm a witch. Nothing special." She said, shrugging.

"She's _still_ doing that?" Alice asked. Lily nodded.

Then, Lily and Alice heard the sliding door open. They looked to see who opened it and saw Marlene McKinnon closing it behind her. "Hey." She said, sitting down next to Alice.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked, giving Marlene a suspicious look.

Marlene smiled dreamily. "No where." She said. "Well, somewhere." She said, not being able to hold it in anymore.

"Yes?" Alice and Lily said eagerly in unison.

Marlene bit her lip. "Well…I was with Fabian Prewitt. You know? The Keeper on the Ravenclaw team…"

"The Ravenclaw captain?" Alice asked, smiling to.

Marlene nodded smiling dreamily.

"That's great! He's not bad looking and I heard he was nice." Lily said. "I'm so happy for you."

The train ride was about to end and Lily was happy. This looked like it was going to be James free ride. But, as soon as she thought these thoughts, she heard the door slide open and James Potter walked in.

"Lilikinns!" He exclaimed, sitting next to Lily.

"Potter." Lily said with no emotion. She didn't even look at him.

"How was your summer, darling?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Just fine. Thanks." Lily said, unwrapping James's arm.

"Mine was bad, baby, with all those long days and nights without you…" James started, but Lily cut him off.

"Get out." She said.

"But, Lily. It's been forever since we've seen each other. Don't you think we should spend some…_alone_ time together."

"No!" Lily said, pushing James out the door.

"Not now? Okay. We can later." James said before Lily closed the door in his face. He sent her a smile and mouthed the word 'later' before leaving.

"She wants me. I know it." James said, sitting down in his compartment with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Whatever you say, Prongs." Remus said. He didn't believe it, but he hoped she did. Remus hated seeing James do crazy things for her that could get him in trouble or hurt.

"I think she does." Peter squeaked.

"She defiantly does. The way she pushed James away. I bet they were talking about him right before we came in, and now they're talking about us again." Sirius said. He, too, wanted Lily and James to be together. He's just like Remus, except he's right there with James doing to stupid things.

"This is going to be the year I get her." James said. "I know it is."

"Ugh! He makes me so mad." Lily said after closing to the door on James.

"Lily, he's only doing this because he likes you. It must be great to have someone who likes you that much." Alice said.

"You should know how it feels." Lily said and Marlene nodded.

"I should?" Alice asked.

"Yes! Frank Longbottom. I hear he likes you a lot." Marlene said.

"Frank?" Alice asked. Lily and Marlene nodded. Alice blushed.

"Do you like him?" Lily asked.

Alice bit her lip and nodded.

"Lily!" Marlene shouted. "We have to get them together." She said. Lily smiled and nodded.

"What do you say?" She asked. "Do you want to go out with him?" She heard what she had said. "That was a stupid question. Don't answer it." Lily added quickly. "Do you want us to help you two get together?" She rephrased her question.

Alice thought about it a moment. Then, after a minute, she nodded.

**Well that's chapter six. I hope you liked it. It's a little bit longer. Once again, I'm sorry I took so long to update. I just never felt like typing a story. Anywho, I have to get off, my brother wants to go on.**

**SweetieAngelPumpkinPie**


End file.
